


Gossiping

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Tosh gossip over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossiping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's saintmaybe1121.

The day after Tommy went back to 1918, Tosh left early for some quiet time outside the Hub. Ianto followed her after telling Jack he was going for a supply run and caught up to her on the Plass. She looked a little lost, but otherwise fine.

"Cup of coffee?" he offered.

She smiled a little and took his arm. "Sure."

~~~

"Is there something about me that attracts..." Tosh struggled for the right word, her nose wrinkling as she thought.

Ianto put his hand on her cheek. "Of course not. You're a beautiful woman and it's all the rest who are too blind to notice."

Tosh half smiled and rolled her eyes. "That's a cliche, Ianto. I'd expect to hear that from my mother."

Ianto shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "You'll find the right guy." He winked. "Or woman. You will, Tosh."

She put her head on her hand. "What about you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You know--do you expect to find the right one?" she asked.

"I don't actually think there is just one right person for any of us," Ianto said.

"Then what about what you just told me?"

"Tommy was good for you, just not right now."

"What about Jack? How many do you think he'll find who are right for him?"

Ianto frowned a bit. "Dunno. I don't think he sees it like that."

"Oh?" She leaned forward a bit, eyes bright, ready to hear any gossip.

"I think...he sees it as there's a different person for every stage of your life, maybe even every decade or something. Moment."

She thought about that. "I suppose for him it is. Imagine living for as long as he has. He would have a different person for each decade, wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't let anyone close," Ianto said. "Well, emotionally anyway."

"Does he treat you right?"

"He's great in bed if that's what you mean." He winked.

"Really? Inventive?"

Ianto thought about it. "Not like that. He pays attention to his partner and makes you focus on the sensations and physical part of it. Makes it more...real and less...romantic."

She tilted her head as she thought about that. "I never thought about it that way, but I suppose it is true in a way. Still..."

"I know," Ianto said. "Sometimes, you need it a little romantic."

"Can he be?"

Ianto blushed as he thought about the date Jack had taken him on just last week. "Yeah, yeah he can. Very romantic."

She giggled. "Really?"

He nodded and spilled the details, glad to finally be able to tell someone. He hadn't wanted to share it with her as he usually did, knowing that she was thinking about Tommy last week. He missed sharing this with her.


End file.
